The Zarosian World Guardian
by LamarintaZaros
Summary: This a story about Larlor who will arise to become the Zarosian World Guardian of Gielinor


**Arise, The Zarosian World Guardian**

Chapter 1

* * *

Larlor approached eblis standing amidst the circle of mirrors with the Diamonds of Azzanadra in hand. "I have retrieved the diamonds as you instructed, now what is it that I am suppose to do with these."

Eblis simply nodded and replied. "You have one more task to complete with the diamonds. I need for you to place the diamonds in the pillars surrounding the pyramid. This should restore Azzanadra and free him from his imprisonment."

"Very well, that was no easy task, the guardians that had the diamonds were not an easy fight either." Larlor stated and then made her way over to the pyramid that lie south of the circle of mirrors. She ran over to each of the pillars and placed the diamonds in each of the pillars as Eblis instructed. After placing the last diamond, a passagesway that lead up to the top of the pyramid opened up to reveal a door at the top of it.

Larlor sighed as she ascended a long flight of stairs until she reached the top of the pyramid. She stopped and steadied herself on the wall of the pyramid to catch her breath. The pillars glowed from the diamonds that had been placed in them and she gave a sigh of relief. A relief that one of the hardest quests she had ever endured seemed finally come to an end. Her body ached and was near the point of exhaustion, however she caught a second breath of wind made her press on as she entered the tomb. The inside of the pyramid appeared to rather ancient as it was said that pyramid was built during the second age.

Larlor sighed and followed the path to the inner chamber while avoiding mummies and traps. At various points along the path a cloud of scarabs would appear from what appeared from the encased mummy sarcophaguses. They made up the majority of the architecture of most of the inner chamber that wrapped around in a long maze. The sarcophaguses on the walls, suggested to Larlor that the pyramid may have possibly been used as tomb or a place of worship long before its current use as a prison.

Larlor rounded a corner and then descended down a long ladder that lead even deeper into the pyramid. It was dank, cold, and the atmosphere of the pyramid was rather unnerving. However, she continued to make her way to room in the center of it. It was dimly lit, making nearly impossible to see anything but the hand in front of her face. Larlor groaned as her foot snagged something, causing her to fall face forward and onto the dirt floor of the pyramid.

"Damn it." She thought to herself. Larlor flinched in pain as she moved her foot to hear the sound of bone snapping in her ankle. She goes to stand on her feet; however the pressure that she applied to it made it rather painful to walk. She steadied herself against the wall and again began to move down the passageway. Upon almost reaching the inner chamber a swarm of scarabs comes out of one of the sarcophaguses and begins attacking her. Larlor ran as quickly as she could towards the door in an attempt to flee the insects and nearly runs into the door. Larlor hastily opened the door to the inner chamber and then slammed it shut, just before the swarm of scarabs surrounded her in a dark mass. She glanced around and saw a transparent figure that had a helmet that made him resemble a jackal. The ghostly figure floated past an altar with the symbol of Zaros on and over to her.

"Are you here to free me?" The ghostly figure asked curiously "I knew they couldn't keep me here for long."

"It appears that you are, though I am unsure of what you talking about." Larlor answered and took a step towards the figure, only to stumble from the broken ankle on her right leg. The ghostly figure appeared to reach its hand to the ankle to begin healing her injury.

"Now, tell me soldier do the shining spires of Lassar remain, what about Annakarl, is it still intact? " He continued and Larlor just looked at him as if he were making up nonsense.

"I've never heard of those cities to be honest, and I am not a soldier. I am an adventurer, a mercenary if you will that was hired by an archeologist to seek out the Diamonds of Azzanadra. I am Larlor, Larlor Farstrider." Larlor answered. "Now what exactly are you, are you a jackal?"

Larlor heard the figure sound like it was making a small chuckle and then it muttered in response. "No, I am a mahjarrat and my name is Azzanadra."

Larlor was rather leery of the mahjarrat as most of the ones that she encountered didn't seem very fond of humans. Most mahjarrat that she knew of, viewed humans as scum and wanted nothing to do with them. Larlor didn't particularly hate the mahjarrat as most humans did; she simply just didn't trust them. Particularly, the Mahajarrat that followed Zamorak seemed more happy with bloodshed and death then with peace. Larlor simply replied. "I had heard of you, not just from the archeologist, but from the people in the bandit camp. They said you were once a great hero to the followers of the god Zaros."

Azzanadra sighed exasperatedly and muttered. "I was not a hero; a hero would not have let the once proud cities of my people fall. You do know of those battles right Larlor."

Larlor tilted her head curiously and replied. "I do know of the God Wars, however, I have never known of such cities until you told me of them."

"That's really a shame and further proving my point that I have failed my master in defending our cities." Azzanadra continued. "However, I am grateful for you freeing me from this accursed pyramid and for that. I shall bestow upon you the magicks of our people that was taught to me by my master before his disappearance. You may use this altar for the purposes of switching spell books, though I don't know why you would want to do that. I must leave this place so I may search out for any remaining survivors from the God Wars. I bid you farewell in hopes that our paths may one day cross again, I trust that we will eventually."

Larlor nods in response. "I thank you and good luck to you."


End file.
